


Drunk On Love (And Mead. Mostly Mead.)

by lillibattenberg



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Companions Questline (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Here be spoilers, I swear the guy's a better dad to his subjects than his own kids, Jarl Balgruuf Is A Good Friend, Jarl Balgruuf Is A Great Drinking Buddy, Jarl Balgruuf Totally Ships It, Literally everyone can see it, Vilkas Regrets Being An Asshole, no beta we die like bandits, sneakily using people's personality against them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillibattenberg/pseuds/lillibattenberg
Summary: After a long, hard working week involving one too many funerals for Vilkas' liking (among other things), he goes to drown his sorrows in the Bannered Mare just like everybody else - including everyone's favourite King Dad, Jarl Balgruuf. Over a couple (read: a lot) of Honningbrews, they discuss the new Harbinger, Vilkas' secret crush on a member of the Companions and the mysterious woman they call Dragonborn.Why, no, those three subjects aren't related at all, why do you ask? *shifty look*
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Drunk On Love (And Mead. Mostly Mead.)

The atmosphere in the Bannered Mare was already more subdued than usual after the funeral, but it went even more quiet and awkward when Vilkas shoved open the door, sidled up to the bar and swung himself onto a barstool with a snarl. Ignoring the young man's foul mood, Saadia bustled over with a perfect service smile. "What can I get for you?"

"Anything strong and cheap," Vilkas growled. "And keep me away from the other patrons. I'm not getting executed because I got in a bar fight with the Jarl." Despite himself, he smiled slightly at his own joke.

As if somehow summoned by Vilkas' comment, Balgruuf walked through the tavern doors and solemnly ordered his usual. He pulled out a barstool and sat next to Vilkas. "Evening," he said, cordially but not exactly cheerily.

Vilkas groaned and slumped forward. "Thank you for not deigning to call it _good_ ," he grumbled into the bar.

"I don't think anyone would dare call it good after the day we've all had," Balgruuf said dryly, awkwardly patting Vilkas' shoulder.

Reassured by the gesture, Vilkas raised his head and attempted a smile. As Hulda brought over two Honningbrews, he muttered his thanks and went to pull out enough septims to pay for the drinks.

"Oh, no need," Balgruuf said, plopping down a small bag of coins. "Drinks are on me tonight. You could do with 'em." He took his drink and gratefully swigged it. "Anyway, your brother not with you?"

"Oh, Kassi's probably off bludgeoning something," Vilkas said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "We tend to turn into each other when we're drunk, so he doesn't usually join me."

Balgruuf nodded. "Understandable. We can't all be happy drunks."

"The last time the poor boy got properly sloshed, he tried to fight a chair," Vilkas laughed, throwing back another swig that nearly missed his mouth. Dibella's tits, that stuff really was strong.

"He did _not_!"

"Swear to Talos. Tripped over it and thought the chair had done it deliberately."

"Ha!" Balgruuf took another gulp of Honningbrew, rocking recklessly backwards on the stool. "That figures."

"Aye." Vilkas giggled at the memory. "I love my brother with all my heart, but even I know he isn't exactly the brightest star in the sky."

"Poor bastard." Balgruuf chuckled again and sipped his drink. "What about the others? I'd expect Estella to be here tonight, at least."

"Aela joined in the bludgeoning last I heard, and Stella's... ah, gods know where she is. Wouldn't blame her if she's trying to avoid me after what I said to her," Vilkas said, voice dipping guiltily as he remembered his stupid outburst. _Dibella help me_ , he thought. _Or possibly Julianos. Just_... _some Divine or other please sort out this stupid arse right here._

"How goes it with the girl?"

Great, now Balgruuf was showing gods-damned sympathy. If Vilkas drank any more of the milk of human kindness, he decided, he was going to choke. "Ugh, I have had it up to _here_ with -" hey, hang on a minute. "Wait... did you just ask me about Estella?"

"I did."

Vilkas nearly choked on his mead. "Thank the gods - and thank _you_. Most pleasant surprise of the evening."

Balgruuf shrugged dismissively. "I'd rather talk about anything but the dragons, and you'd like to avoid... let's call it certain other subjects. So, let's talk about the love of your life instead."

_Sweet baby Talos on a horse, he knows about Stella,_ Vilkas thought, his heart dropping out of his chest and splatting unceremoniously onto the tavern floor. "She is. But how do you know?"

Balgruuf smirked in a decidedly unkingly manner and started counting off on his fingers. "She makes you smile. And it bears repeating - she makes... _you_... smile. She was the first person you turned to after the funeral, even before your own brother. You've fought a dragon together, and if you're anything like Irileth that's when your attraction started." He laughed. "She couldn't stop talking about it for weeks on end. I think the poor girl might have a full-blown crush on Stella, and that's saying something."

"Is it?"

" _Irileth_."

"Oh." Vilkas started snickering.

"Exactly."

Vilkas' laughter quickly turned into a sigh. "You missed one. I've been carrying around this amulet for a _month_ , and I still can't work up the courage!" He brandished an amulet of Mara, already worn and greasy with hours of nervous fidgeting.

"Well, you're certainly a more patient man than me," Balgruuf laughed. "I would have thrown up my hands and proposed anyway by now. Damn the consequences."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Vilkas grumbled into his mead. "I suppose it is, if you're not good enough for her." He waved noncommittally at himself.

Balgruuf nodded. "Hrm. I can see why Legate Estella Caesoria, Thane of Whiterun, Harbinger of the Companions, Dragonborn, might be a _little_ out of your league."

"So you see my problem!"

Balgruuf laughed knowingly. "Oh, I see your problem. As far as you know or care, you'll never be good enough for the woman who casually chats to Jarls at expensive Thalmor parties, let alone persuades them to wreck the party on her behalf." He leaned back with a nostalgic smile. "I'd bet Dragonsreach I was too obvious, though. I was smiling like a newlywed when she told me the plan."

"Damn, you're making me want her more."

"Good."

Vilkas leaned back and made a noise vaguely reminiscent of a confused sparrow, or Lucien Flavius on a good day. "Waiwhabuhyouuhwhatnow?"

Balgruuf clapped Vilkas heartily on the back, nearly knocking him off his stool. "I know you. You're a stubborn bastard. Once you get an idea in your head, you won't get it out again. And you think everything's a challenge."

"I, uh, still don't understand. What are you saying, exactly?"

Balgruuf drained his mead, smiled at Hulda and handed back the empty bottle. "I'm _saying_ you're not good enough for her. Understand?"

Vilkas snarled and balled his hand into a fist. How _dare_ he. How dare that... that milk-drinking old fool tell him he wasn't good enough for Estella? Not even good enough to try? Gods knew he didn't deserve her, but _damn it_ let her tell him herself! At that moment, Vilkas didn't care that he was speaking to the Jarl. He just wanted to deck him.

But... but Kodlak wouldn't have wanted that. Vilkas sighed and counted backwards from ten. He still hated the guy, but he wasn't going to punch his lights out anymore. He just wanted to show the bastard that he _could_ be good enough for Estella. He was going to prove once and for all that - wait, why was Balgruuf smiling like that?

"What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

"What do you _think_ I'm gonna do about it? I'm going to prove to you I _can_ be good enough for her no matter what you say," Vilkas snarled, not bothering to hide his rage.

"That's the spirit!"

_Wait,_ **_what_ ** _?!_

_But he was just telling me that..._

_Oh._

**_Oh._ **

The red mist dissipated and Vilkas burst out laughing. "You clever bastard!"

"That's Jarl Clever Bastard to you," Balgruuf chided with a smug grin.

"Talos help me, you really do know me too well."

"Good. I make a point of that."

Vilkas swigged his drink and got up, leaving his empty bottle on the bar. "I'd better get some sleep. Night, Jarl Balgruuf. Thanks for the motivation."

"Sleep well, son."


End file.
